The investigators in the study intend to assess the prevalence of upper reproductive tract anomalies in a patient population found to be a substantial of risk of lower reproductive tract anomalies. These patients are adult females of childbearing age who are documented to have been exposed in utero to diethylstilbestrol. In addition, they will attempt to characterize this population and their association with the possible risk of poor outcome of pregnancy by conducting a retrospective and a prospective correlation of each patient's pregnancy outcome with the types of anomalies found. Finally they will attempt to assay the prevalence of DES related urinary tract anomales that possibly exist concomitant with the genital anomalies found in the first part of the study.